<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's not fall in love by Cor_Vida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540624">Let's not fall in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida'>Cor_Vida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pre-Apocalypse, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas siempre iban igual con Azirafel, pensó el demonio. Periódicamente colisionaban en una espiral de sexo desenfrenado y luego él se quitaba del puto medio y dejaba paso al siguiente. Ninguna queja por su parte, no es como si pudiese aspirar a nada más ¿no?</p>
<p>Inspirado por 'Rebecca' (Against me!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's not fall in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley se despertó lentamente bajo las mantas de una cama que obviamente no era la suya. Las sábanas de algodón y el cálido cuerpo apretado contra el suyo sólo podían ser de cierto ser celestial.</p>
<p>“¿Cuándo te podré volver a ver?” susurró el demonio aún medio dormido.</p>
<p>Azirafel se volvió hacia él enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Lo notó sonreír contra su piel y rodearlo por la cintura con una de sus piernas para atraerlo aún más hacia él. </p>
<p>“¿No estamos un poco impacientes, querido?” preguntó a su vez el ángel con voz soñolienta.</p>
<p>El ángel mantenía la vulva que había creado para él anoche y Crowley se estremeció excitado cuando sintió la humedad de su sexo contra el muslo.</p>
<p>“Ngk… lo siento, ángel. Te juro que no pensé que fuera a darme tan fuerte esta vez”</p>
<p>“No te disculpes, la verdad es que es una delicia despertarse contigo aquí”</p>
<p>El ángel se movió ligeramente para rozar su esfuerzo contra la abultada erección del demonio. Éste se movió a su vez para aumentar el contacto, pero su miembro se deslizó entre los labios y a través de su entrada con pasmosa facilidad. Ambos gimieron abrazándose con más fuerza. </p>
<p>Enseguida se perdieron en los cortos y rítmicos movimientos que les permitían mantener una deliciosa fricción sin tener que abandonar la confortable postura.</p>
<p>El ángel capturó entre sus dientes el lóbulo de la oreja de Crowley. “Lo cierto es que pensaba que a estas horas ya te habrías ido” mustió entre jadeos de placer. La posición no permitía que el demonio lo penetrara muy profundamente pero a cambio la base de su sexo rozaba contra su clítoris acercándolo al orgasmo con cada breve empujón.</p>
<p>“Puedo marcharme cuando quieras que me vaya. También puedo venirme cuando queras que me venga” añadió acompañando sus palabras de una embestida más fuerte. Crowley se sentía maravillosamente ahogado en endorfinas, pero no pudo evitar el lascivo juego de palabras.</p>
<p>Azirafel se estremeció entre sus brazos y dejó escapar un gemido especialmente ruidoso. En unos instantes sus movimientos se volvieron más intensos, más erráticos. Crowley sintió su resistencia flaquear, inundado por oleadas cada vez más intensas de placer.</p>
<p>El ángel se aferraba a sus hombros como si la vida le fuese en ello.</p>
<p>“Oh, querido” lo oyó gemir un momento antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Azirafel se temblaba violentamente contra su pecho y los músculos de su interior lo apretaban con una dulzura imposible. Quiso continuar a través del éxtasis del ángel, haciendo durar la sensación, pero su propio clímax lo golpeó antes de lo esperado y, sin previo aviso, se encontró sollozando el nombre de Azirafel mientras se derramaba en su interior. </p>
<p>Tras unos minutos Crowley suspiró y trató de juntar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para levantarse. Abrazó una última vez al ángel y plantó un beso entre sus rizos blanquecinos. Salió de entre las sábanas y se puso los pantalones y las botas.</p>
<p>Se inclinó sobre la cama para besar una vez más a Azirafel y susurrarle al oído un “<em>llámame</em>” antes de marcharse. </p>
<p><em>‘I woke up next to you in bed</em><br/><em>Already thinking when can I see you again</em><br/><em>I swear I won’t come on so strong</em><br/><em>I can be gone when you want me to be gone</em><br/><em>I can come when you want me to come</em><br/><em>I can come when you want me to come!’</em><br/>__________________</p>
<p>Crowley notó el característico crepitar de un milagro y extrajo la nota que se había materializado en su bolsillo. La habitualmente pulcra caligrafía de Azirafel había sido garabateada con prisas esta vez. El pequeño trozo de papel consignaba el nombre de un bar de copas y un ‘<em>ven, por favor</em>’.</p>
<p>“Mierda” maldijo el demonio. Sabía que bar era pero no la dirección. Tratar de darle confusas indicaciones a un taxista le haría perder un tiempo precioso, así que echó a correr.</p>
<p>Entró por la puerta trasera del local, jadeando con la camisa pegada a la espalda por el sudor. Empezaba a buscar al ángel con la mirada cuando notó que lo cogían por la muñeca, se volvió para darse de bruces con la mirada ávida de Azirafel, el iris a penas un anillo azul rodeando las dilatadas pupilas.</p>
<p>No perdió un momento y arrastró al ángel hacia el cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta, presionó el cuerpo del ser celestial contra ella y, chasqueando los dedos, hizo aparecer un letrero de ‘fuera de servicio’.</p>
<p>Sus labios se juntaron en un beso desordenado y húmedo. Crowley exploró el interior de la boca del otro con su larga lengua durante unos minutos y Azirafel le mordió el labio inferior al separarse. Con un gruñido el demonio comenzó a besar y morder el cuello del ángel mientras se peleaba con los infinitos botones de sus pantalones.</p>
<p>“¿Dónde estabas?” jadeó Azirafel. Con un pase de manos sus pantalones y su ropa interior habían desaparecido.</p>
<p>Crowley resopló, a punto de perder el control de si mismo. Acarició brevemente la longitud del miembro del ángel mientras desabrochaba sus ajustados vaqueros y liberaba su propio esfuerzo, ya completamente erecto. Sin dejar de apretar su cuerpo contra el de él deslizó una mano entre sus muslos para acariciar su entrada encontrándose con que el ángel había hecho algo más que librarse de su ropa con su milagro.</p>
<p>“Ngk…¡joder!” juró. Con un movimiento salvaje agarró Azirafel por los amplios muslos y lo alzó en el aire, sujetándolo contra la puerta con su fuerza demoniaca. </p>
<p>El ángel ahogó un gemido un lo rodeó con sus piernas por la cintura al tiempo que hundía sus dedos en el cuero de la chaqueta de la criatura infernal.</p>
<p>“Si hubiese sabido la dirección” gruñó penetrándolo sin miramientos, su entrada abierta y lubricada para él. “habría cogido un taxi” continuó arrancando un suspiro en parte placer en parte alivio de la garganta del ángel.</p>
<p>“En vez de eso, he tenido que correr para llegar…” embistió justo contra la próstata del ángel “… y hacértelo…” se retiró casi por completó y volvió a hundir su esfuerzo hasta el fondo “… a tiempo de marcharme otra vez” estableció un paso más rítmico pero no menos brutal. El ángel lo demandaba con la presión de sus talones. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta, los ojos prácticamente en blanco y sus gemidos morían en su boca abierta, rasgados por jadeos y suspiros.</p>
<p>“¿Qué haces en este antro, ángel?” preguntó el demonio con serias dudas sobre la coherencia de su compañero en ese momento.</p>
<p>“Tenía…” Azirafel aspiró entre las dientes apretados tratando de concentrarse “Mmmmnng… tenía una cita. No ha aparecido” susurró el ángel “Seguro que tenía una buena disculpa. Aah… justo ahí, querido”</p>
<p>Crowley dejó escapar una carcajada agridulce, rota por el placer que empezaba a acumularse en su vientre. “Muy apropiado” croó. “No necesitas perdonar para seguir adelante, ángel” mustió el demonio sabiendo que no duraría mucho más “sólo un par de buenas folladas” siseó entre dientes mientras el orgasmo lo inundaba y llenaba el interior del ángel con sus fluidos.</p>
<p>Azirafel dio un respingo y dejó escapar un gemido que con toda probabilidad se habría oído al otro lado de la puerta. <br/>Crowley lo soltó con delicadeza. El ángel tenía las piernas temblorosas por el esfuerzo y la excitación y no mejoró cuando el demonio se dejó caer de rodillas ante él y rodeó su olvidado miembro con sus labios. </p>
<p>En unos instantes Azirafel se encontró hundiendo su esfuerzo en la boca del demonio una y otra vez. Sujetando los cabellos pelirrojos y moviendo las caderas con abandono hasta alcanzar el clímax. El demonio tragó a su alrededor, proporcionándole un último latigazo de placer, y el ángel se deslizó por la puerta quedando sentado frente a él.</p>
<p>La criatura celestial acarició uno de sus altos pómulos. “Siento tanto arrastrarte a esto, querido…”</p>
<p>Crowley le dedicó una de sus sonrisas más retorcidas “No hay problema, ángel. No tengo nada en contra del sexo por despecho”</p>
<p>Entonces alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza sobresaltándolos a ambos. Azirafel chasqueó los dedos y de pronto los dos estaban limpios y vestidos correctamente. </p>
<p>“Vete” dijo el ángel señalando con la cabeza hacia una salida de emergencia que no había estado ahí un segundo antes. </p>
<p>El demonio comenzó a levantarse pero Azirafel tiró de él por chaqueta de cuero y lo besó en los labios una última vez. “Vete ya”</p>
<p>Crowley lo miró un segundo, le sonrió (esta vez de verdad) y desapareció en el callejón.</p>
<p>   <br/><em>If I had known the address</em><br/><em>I would have taken a cab</em><br/><em>Instead, I had to run just to make it</em><br/><em>In time to leave again</em><br/><em>You don’t need to forgive to move on</em><br/><em>Maybe just a good couple casual fucks</em><br/><em>Maybe just a good couple casual fucks</em><br/>_______________________</p>
<p><br/>Crowley se aferraba al cabecero de su cama. Las manos del ángel lo agarraban con firmeza de las caderas y su miembro lo llenaba por completo.</p>
<p>El ritmo que establecía Azirafel no era tan brutal como el suyo, pero en cada embestida el demonio podía sentir la oleada de poder angelical cortándole la respiración. Si aquello se ponía un poco más intenso podría descorporizarse, pensó, pero estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.</p>
<p>El ángel gimió de placer tras él “¿Es demasiado, Crowley?”</p>
<p>“Es como si me atropellase un jodido autobús” gruñó y Azirafel vaciló  “No te atrevas a parar, es lo que quiero.” </p>
<p>Las cosas siempre iban igual con Azirafel, pensó el demonio. Periódicamente colisionaban en una espiral de sexo desenfrenado y luego él se quitaba del puto medio y dejaba paso al siguiente. Ninguna queja por su parte, no es como si pudiese aspirar a nada más ¿no? </p>
<p>El ángel aceleró el ritmo, encontrando el ángulo correcto y haciendo gritar al demonio de puro placer. Sentía su propio miembro gotear líquido preseminal y supo que esa vez ni siquiera tendría que tocarse para alcanzar el orgasmo.</p>
<p>Los movimientos del ángel empezaban a volverse más erráticos. “Ohh, querido” gimió “Es una lástima, pero me temo que tendré que marcharme enseguida” susurró.</p>
<p>Crowley sabía que Azirafel se sentía culpable. “No importa… ugg, sí, sigue… ya se que esto no funciona así” jadeó </p>
<p>Un par de embestidas más en ese delicioso ángulo y el demonio estaba en la cima del éxtasis, eyaculando abundantemente en sus sábanas de seda negra. Solo un instante después notó como el ángel se arqueaba contra él, hundiendo sus dedos en sus huesudas caderas y llenándolo con su propio placer.  </p>
<p>Se derrumbaron uno al lado del otro entre las mantas y Azirafel atrajo el cuerpo del demonio hacia si rodeándolo con un brazo.</p>
<p>“No tenemos que enamorarnos, ángel” susurró el Crowley con una nota de tristeza casi imperceptible “podemos simplemente pasar un buen rato” </p>
<p>
  <em>Want you to hit me like a bus</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then I’ll get right the fuck back up</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Step out in front of the next coming one</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don’t care if you can’t stay</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I know it never really works that way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We don’t have to fall in love</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We can just have fun</em>
</p>
<p>El ángel plantó en beso entre los cabellos pelirrojos. “Crowley, no quiero estar contigo y fingir que no hay algo que quiero hacer” mustió frustrado.</p>
<p>El demonio suspiró. “Ni yo” dijo volviéndose hacia el ser celestial “Bésame y vete de una vez”</p>
<p>El ángel obedeció presionando sus labios rosados contra los de Crowley. Se levantó, se vistió y en la puerta del dormitorio se dio la vuelta para besarlo de nuevo. “Hasta la próxima, querido muchacho” </p>
<p>
  <em>I don’t want to stand here next to you</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And pretend there’s something I don’t want to do</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When I just want to grab you by the skull</em>
  <br/>
  <em><strike>Rebecca</strike> Angel kiss me, let’s not fall in love</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Crowley esperó a oir como se cerraba la puerta del apartamento para agarrar una de las almohadas y presionarla contra su cara  ahogando en ella un gruñido de rabia. </p>
<p>“¡No, no quiero enamorarme de ti!” gritó al piso vacío.      </p>
<p>Arrojó el cojín al otro lado de la habitación. Sabía que ya era tarde.</p>
<p>
  <em>No I don’t want to fall in love with you</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>_____________________________________</em>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/0zy69S-bjJE"> <em>Rebecca (Against me!)</em> </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>